dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Sauroposeidon
Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc=The Sauroposeidon is regarded as one of the largest dinosaurs to have ever lived. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} Information In real life, Sauroposeidon was a large sauropod dinosaur,growing to 26 meters in length. It lived during the Early Cretaceous 120 MYA in the Cloverly Formation and Twin Mountain Formation, USA. Very few predators challenged it, with the only predator known to hunt it being Acrocanthosaurus. Due to it's similar attack cooldown to Baro, it is on par with the Terror duo, [[Indominus Rex|''Albino Terror and Pitch Black Terror]]. Design The '''Sauroposeidon' is a red with a tan underbelly sauropod dinosaur, that has gray spikes on its neck and back. It is currently the third tallest dinosaur, the tallest being Breviparopus. |-|Classic Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Classic GamePass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc=The Sauroposeidon is regarded as one of the largest dinosaurs to have ever lived. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS|available = Yes}} The ' Classic Sauroposeidon' is fully purple except for its cyan underbelly, front neck and spines protruding from the back of its head to halfway down its neck. Due to its appearance, it is also called 'Barney' by many players. The classic Sauroposeidon looks very similar to the Classic Brachiosaurus. Trivia Classic Sauroposeidon was once the largest dinosaur in the game, before titans like Barosaurus and Breviparopus were added. |-|Kaiju Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Aerial and Terrestrial |cost=3120 DNA (Limited) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |defense=15 |speed=10 |grm=2.5 |oxygen=10 |desc=A Japanese kaiju called Keizer Ghidorah that appears in the Japanese Godzilla Franchise. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} The Kaiju Sauroposeidon, Dragon, Hydra or King Ghidorah. Design It has three heads, two tails and a pair of wings. Almost its entire body is gold except for its black wings, dorsal crest, underbelly, and claws on its front legs. It has gray claws on its hind legs and a single dark blue finger in each of its wings. Part of both tails is orange and the tip of its tail has 6 spikes.. Each head has red eyes, black eyelids, sharp gray teeth, and thin gray plates on the back of each its necks. It is one of the only flying herbivores. It is also the most powerful flying creature stats-wise. Trivia *This Kaiju skin is based off Keizer Ghidorah from the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. this kaiju represents the kaiju from the original game Attack on Kaiju (AOK). This skin was re-released for the 2017 Black Friday, put at the cost of 3120 DNA. |-|Early Winter Frost Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 2016 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc= Sauroposeidons which have adapted to winter. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS|available = No|moistness = None}} "These Sauroposeidon have white skin, the reason for this is to blend in with the white trees and snow during winter. The blue areas on certain areas of the body shelter essential nutrients that are scarce in the winter weather. The front two legs have claws for walking safely on ice, and digging in snow. Spikes on the back aid in keeping the body warm. They are diurnal and very emotional creatures, hence the sad look of their eyes. Parents always protect their young no matter what." Design Just like said in the description, it is given the appearance of snow, as it is textured so and has a completely white body except for dark blue underbelly, light blue talons, dark and light blue patterns on the sides of its body, and some tipped and colored bits of dark and light blue around the tips of its antlers, eyes, front of its head, and tail. It has white thin spines on its back, neck, tip of its tail, and antlers. It has dark blue nostrils and mouth. |-|Golden Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 5,000 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc= A shiny, golden sauroposeidon. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS|available = Yes}} Information A shiny golden Sauroposeidon which is obtainable for 5,000 DNA at random chance from the Golden Egg on the Trade Center. Design Just like all golden skins, the Sauroposeidon is golden in color and has a slight shine to it. It has the same model and animations as the normal Sauroposeidon. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *This skin has a 3.333% random chance of hatching. It is one of the three most uncommon to obtain from the Golden Egg. |-|Sauroposeidon Plush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=5% chance of getting out of a Plush Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc= A small and cute sauroposeidon. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} Information The Sauroposeidon Plush is a small Sauroposeidon with 'plush-like' features. It is obtainable for 500 DNA from a Plush Egg on the Trading Center. Like all plushies it "bleeds" stuffing instead of blood. Design It is simply a simplified version of the Sauroposeidon. It is very large for a plush. It is pale red in color, with a paler underbelly with large black eyes and tiny gray spines on its neck and tail. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 4-5% random chance of hatching. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Aerial Dinosaurs